A Way Back
by Antiquatedgirl18
Summary: Previously: Bad Wold Returns. They say that time can be rewritten but that some things are fixed; they have always happened, are always happening, and always will happen. But what if there is someone who can manipulate time itself and just didn't know it
1. Bad Wold Returns

**Author's Note: I realized that I submitted an old file so there are going to be slight changes. Characters belong to the BBC.**

_The say that time can be rewritten but some points are fixed; that they have always happened, are always happening, and always will happen. But what if there was someone who could manipulate time itself and just didn't know it…._

I still missed him so much and so often that getting out of bed and leaving dreams filled with him each day

was agonizing. It had been three years since Darlig Ulv Stranden where we had said goodbye. Often I

wondered what the Doctor had been about to say before the supernova had burnt out. Some days it felt

like I could feel all the movements of the Earth through space like I use to feel when he would grab my

hand and on those days I would call in sick to work and just lay there feeling the turning of the Earth

imagining that I was there with him. Working for Torchwood did have good aspects in that I knew I was

doing something productive with my life rather than pining or worse, becoming a shop girl again. Today we

were going to raid an illegal alien drug market; they had been selling a variety of drugs. Ones to take you

up, and to bring you down, aphrodisiacs, contraceptive aids, sleeping meds, poisons and more, there were

even rumors that they had a plant that if you inhaled the smoke from the burning petals you would be able

to see your future but that was complete rubbish. I was gearing up for the raid and attached my long-

range tazer to my gun belt; the Doctor had always hated guns so when I first joined Torchwood I refused

to take one. Everyone had just finished gearing up so we packed into the van for the short drive to the

assembly spot, a short while later our forces were arranged around the building and my commander gave

the signal as we poured into the building. Smoke hovered thick and cloying in the air from burning flowers;

I clapped my hand over my mouth and tried not to breath it in. I saw several people in front of me collapse

and I bent down to check their pulses, everyone was unconscious but everyone's pulse was steady. I made

to stand up but the smoke from the flowers had made me woozy, suddenly it felt like someone was taking

a jackhammer to my skull and… I stood inside my own memories watching the werewolf, as his creepy

throaty voice said, "There is something of the wolf about you. You burn like the sun but all I need is the

moon!" And then I was standing in the control room of Satellite 5 facing the Emperor of the Daleks, the

False God and my first Doctor in his leather jacket and jumper as I spoke the words, "I can see the whole of

time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them" and then blackness…

* * *

I woke up in Torchwood's infirmary feeling slightly woozy as I looked around blearily, the other cots were

empty so the others must have recovered already. Gingerly I sat up and looking around noticed the chart

hanging off the end of my bed, I leaned over and grabbed it before sitting back down. Not bothering to look

at patient information I went straight to Diagnosis to see that I was fine and there would be no lasting

effects from the inhalation even though I had been unconscious the longest. About to place it back on the

rack I saw that under name it read, "Rose 'Bad Wolf' Tyler." Words that I had never seen in this universe

suddenly appearing, words that I had never told anyone, words that weren't supposed to be connected to

me any longer… Pushing up off the bed I made my way out the infirmary and into my office, which wasn't far

away. I sat down at my desk and logged into Torchwood's secure network and typed in my own name, the

search results showed nothing, the records were blank, my two years at Torchwood, the identity I had

gotten here was all gone. I tried to clamp down on the panic that I felt rising and think about what this

might mean. When I had become the Bad Wolf I had been linked to the heart of the TARDIS and the time

vortex had been poured into my head, after defeating the Daleks the Doctor had absorbed the remaining

vortex energy and had then regenerated but what if not all the energy had been absorbed? What if I still

carried part of the TARDIS with me, could I use it to get home without causing two universes to collapse?

**Author's Note 2: I still can't believe that I made such an amateurish mistake and for that I apologize. The two quotes that were at the bottom of the unaltered file will appear later in the story. I hope I didn't turn reader's off with my mistake. Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. There is Something of the Wolf About You

**Author's Note: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Immediately I left work not caring that I hadn't signed out, if there was a way for me to get home I was going to take it and hang the consequences! Driving to my

flat I rang Mickey and asked him to meet me at Mum and Pete's house, something in the tone of my voice must have sounded important because he didn't even ask

why, just said that he would be there in half an hour. Parking the car I hopped out and raced up the stairs to pack, if I could I was going to leave today because who

knew how long it might take me to make my way back. I hastily shoved a couple pairs of jeans, some nice trousers, blouses, hoodie, and winter coat into my knapsack

along with a few other things that seemed like they might be useful as well as all the cash I had. Opening my jewelry box I pulled the TARDIS key out and put it

around my neck, I wasn't going to risk it falling out of my pocket, I locked up the flat and ran back downstairs with the knapsack and jumped back into the car to head

to mum's.

* * *

I pulled into the drive and parked behind Mickey's car, Mum ran out to greet me, Mickey and Pete stood in the doorway clutching Tony's chubby toddler

hands so that he wouldn't run out by the cars. I hugged Mum and we all made our way back inside with Mum chattering away.

"Jacks, maybe you should let Rose talk eh?"

"Oh! Sweetheart, sorry what were you going to say?"

I sat down and tried to calm my racing heart before telling them,

"I may have found a way back to the Doctor, I'm going to try and go back."

At first smiles broke out among everyone but I did not smile back, it was probably going to be dangerous and there was little chance that I would be able to return

here even if I wanted to once I left. Mum saw my still serious face and grabbed my hand,

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you can't visit us! I'll miss you terribly but I know how much you love that man and how much you've missed him. If you have found

a way back than take it!"

"Rose, in all the time I've known you have never seen you happier than when you were travelling with the Doctor. Go to him."

Came from Mickey who was smiling at me with a sad knowing smile.

"You may not be my daughter but damn if I won't miss you like you were!"

Pete said as he hugged little Tony tightly to him as he struggled to get down. I pulled Tony out of his arms and hugged him close to me before kissing his forehead and

letting him down to toddle about.

"Oh Dad, I'll miss you too!" Dad looked like he was about to cry as I said that so I took a breath I told them everything,

"Remember when I told you about defeating the Emperor of the Daleks Mum?"

"When you took the heart of the TARDIS into your head and became the Bad Wolf?"

Pete looked extremely startled and interrupted Mum,

"Wait, did you just say Bad Wolf?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"I've seen those words… a lot actually!"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Well when I first hired you for Torchwood and we were setting up your file every time I typed in, Rose Tyler it showed on the screen as Bad Wolf. I just thought it was

a defective keyboard… And then once when I was searching for your file to add something to it I typed in Rose Tyler and up popped Bad Wolf again, and I've seen it a

couple other times since then and always in some relation to you. What does it mean?"

"The Doctor and I were travelling with our friend Captain Jack Harkness…"

"This was back before he looked like the Doctor you've met Pete. He can change his face!"

"Yes, Mum but it's not relevant to the story. Anyways, the three of us were travelling and we got separated. I woke up with amnesia on the set of _The Weakest Link_,

except so much worse, the people that lost were disintegrated by a laser. The Doctor and Jack had escaped from their own tv shows and were just about to rescue me

when I was disintegrated except I wasn't. I was transported to the heart of a Dalek warship and the Doctor and Jack manage to pull me off and send me home to

Earth, in our time."

I stopped to take a much needed drink of water that Mickey had brought me and Mum picked up the storyline for her part in this adventure,

"Mickey and I heard the TARDIS materializing and came running but Rose was all alone and sobbing when she arrived. At first I was glad that the Doctor had sent her

back, keeping her safe like he had promised me but then I saw how devastated Rose was and I knew she wasn't going to give up on getting back to him. I went and

borrowed a tow truck off a friend and the three of us opened the heart of the TARDIS…"

It was time for me to finish recounting events so I took another quick drink of water and continued,

"I don't really remember all that happened then but when I woke up from a faint the Doctor had been saved and all the Daleks had been destroyed. Except he had to

regenerate into the face that you've met Dad. It's the same man though, the same on the inside. Now today when I was on a raid I inhaled some strange smoke and

I relived some of those old memories. This and some other things that happened shortly thereafter have me convinced that I'm still have part of the Time Vortex

inside myself and that I can get back!"

**Author's Note Two: **So my Finals Week is next week... So it's going to be at least a week before I can update again. I have the beginnings of Chapter 3 written which is cool. If you're wondering why so much of The Parting of the Ways is in this chapter it is because I think it's very important for people to know especially for this story. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
